Quiet
by Natade13
Summary: Shizuka Tsukiko is not only the first user of her clan's Kekkai Genkkai in years, but also, soon, the last of .her clan, as well. Years after her clan is wiped out, she meets the Sand Siblings. She opens up a little, speaking about her clan for the first time in six years. After the war, she realizes something. Something that will be revealed. Shizuka means Quiet, hence the title.


**This is a Naruto FanFic with my OC, Shizuka. I have a pretty big form with Info on her, here: art/I-finished-424759200**

**Gaara may seem slightly OOC... Sorry ^^**

_**Text like**_** this:** Matatabi talking, inside or outside Shizuka's mind.

_Text like this: _Inside Shizuka's mind.

**Text like this:** Author's Note kinda thing, at begining and end of chapter, normally not both.

Shizuka, 7 years old, was sitting outside her large house. Her Clan, Tsukiko, was the most powerful, and the largest family in the small town where they lived. It was small, near the Sound Village.

A warm spring breeze rustled her amber hair, and she tucked it behind her ears.

She heard her mothers voice, calling to her. There was something about her mother that seemed off...

Airi was a quiet woman, calm and collected. She was always comforting someone in the family, or ending arguments. She barely ever showed any negative emotion. But now, her voice was choked, and full of sorrow.

"Yes, Mama?" The young girl asked, skipping into the brightly lit house.

"I'm afraid... Your father won't be coming back." Airi's blue eyes were bright with tears.

"Dad won't come home? Why?" Then suddenly, it hit her. Although she was only seven, she was clever. She'd heard about people dying often enough, here in a small village, with Cloud and Sound Shinobi invading.

Tears welled up in her own eyes, sunset orange and mint green.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Three years later, Shizuka was strolling back from the market, having bought dinner. She opened the door, suprised to see it dark inside of her house. "Mama?" She peered in, hoping to hear or see her mother.

Suddenly, she felt something hit the back of her head, and she fell to the floor.

When she opened her eyes, she wondered if her eyes were working. It was pitch-black, and though she couldn't see them, she knew her family members were there, too.

She could hear her little sister crying a couple feet away. Her mothers soft voice murmuring to her. "It's ok, Yuriko. We'll be fine..."

Shizuka listened closely. Her fathers death had caused her to mature too quickly, and she knew when they were **not** ok. Something was definitely wrong. Where were they? Why was it so dark?

Suddenly, as if hearing her thoughts, someone appeared with lights. The person wore the standard Kumogakure clothing, and held two lanterns. They were placed on two small ledges, spreading a dusky glow.

Shizuka and her family seemed to be in a cave, with dark smooth walls, and a small river running through. Suddenly, several more Kumogakura Shinobi approached.

One of them, a Kunoichi with short, brown hair crouched down next to them. "May I hold her?" Her voice was quiet, gentle.

Airi blinked. The Kunoichi scooped up Yuriko and carried her towards the other Shinobi. "H-hey!" She called out.

Shizuka watched, helpless, as they tortured her family. She wished that they could use her clans Kekkai Genkai, sewing limbs back together. Sadly, she was the only one left who could control it, her father having died three years ago. She assumed it was for intel on their village, though why they were even using Yuriko, she wasn't sure.

She sobbed, deep, heart-broken sobs. Her pale face shone with tears, and her long lashes were beaded with small droplets.

The Kunoichi came back. She grabbed the girls wrist, and dragged her to the others.

The bodies of her family lay, several feet away from her, as she was forced onto her knees, hands bound. She turned her head, amber locks shielding her damp face as one of the Shinobi readied his kunai.

Blood covered the cave floor.

Her heart pounded.

A voice drifted through her hearing, low and gruff.

"Damnit! Why are her arms reattaching_?"_

Tears mingled with blood.

Blood.

Blood. It dripped, onto the cold stone ground. It obscured her vision, dripping into her face.

She squeezed her pale eyes shut, not wanting to see any more of the carnage, the kunai directed at her throat.

Hours later, they gave up, and left. She lay on the ground, crimson staining her porcelain skin.

Even later, she found the strength to drag herself towards where the Shinobi had exited. She could see faint light, and tree branches waving over the cave mouth.

-X-X-X-X-

Six years after the torment, she opened those same, lifeless, pale eyes. She blinked, not knowing where she was.

A woman dressed in the Sunagakure medic-nin clothing hurried over. "You're awake!" Her dark hair was tucked up in a ponytail. "Y-yeah... Where is this?"

The medic-nin smoothed a wrinkle in the blanket. "Sunagakure hospital." She stepped back. "You were found outside the village, several days ago. We suspect the Akatsuki may have regrouped..."

Shizuka shook her head. "No. Something else attacked me..." Then she thought of something.

_Matatabi!_

_**What? **__The Two Tailed Cat hissed irritably. _

_What did you do?! _

**_What makes you think I did something?_**

_Why the Hell am I in a hospital?_

_**Because your clumsy. **__The large cat purred, amused by her joke. Shizuka was a graceful and balanced Shinobi, though not emotionally._

_Shizuka ignored her._

"I don't remember what it was though, sorry..." Shizuka muttered. The nurse smiled, assuring her it was fine.

**How was it?**

**Please review! This is the first time I actually posted a fanfic like this one, with my OC and stuff on a website!**


End file.
